


Royalty

by Flameivy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameivy/pseuds/Flameivy
Summary: AU royalty: What if Prompto was born as the second prince of Niflheim and his older brother and first heir to the throne was Cloud Strife? Not wanting to force his little brother the duty of royalty on him, Cloud gives Prompto a chance to go and have a normal life without the pressure and corruption of the Empire with only one condition: To never tell anyone who he really is or where he comes from. Otherwise, Prompto would have to leave everything behind and return back to Niflheim and continue his duty as royalty.





	1. the deal

Introduction: hello guys! this is the first fanfic that I have ever posted.  However my English sucks so you been warn. There will be some mistakes and you happen to see one i would be grateful is someone would point it out for me so I can fix it. Also if for some reason you don't like it, please don't be mean about or leave any nasty comments. With that out of the way enjoy the fanfic.:)

Chapter 1: The deal   
    
The sound of light footsteps could be heard in the empty dark halls of the manor. The steps belonged to a lone figure of a young 15-year-old male as he passed by the large paintings that hung on the walls for decoration. The male glances briefly to the paintings for a second before sighing and turning his gaze away to continue walking to his destination. 

The young man found himself outside the manor. It was night time and the moon was shining a bright white light blending with the white roses that were all over the garden. The light gave the petals the glow of false illusion and making it seem as if the petals themselves where glowing.   
Taking out his camera, that he had under his jacket, the boy took a picture of the beautiful scenery and looked it over on his camera. The scenery looked so beautiful it made the picture look ethereal. The boy smiled to himself, thinking of how nice it would be to be able to take pictures like that all over the world but stopped when he realized that it would never happen. 

“Is something bothering you Prompto?” 

Upon the mention of his name the young blonde male turned around and faced his older brother, but didn’t say anything and shook his head.   
Prompto may have not said anything but his brother had seen the look of longing, to be free of the chains of royalty that both of them had been born with, him being the first Prince on the line of Niflheim and Prompto being the second. 

They both stayed quiet for a while. 

“Prompto”, the oldest of the two brothers said breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Yes, brother?” Prompto responds almost immediately. By the tone of his brother’s voice, the way he (?) had said his name made Prompto gulp nervously. The older one only used that kind of tone when he meant business or whenever Prompto was in trouble. 

“Are you happy here?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting that. Prompto looked at his older brother once more. His older brother had this blank look on his face, one that Prompto wasn’t able to read. 

“I… um”, Prompto was struggling with getting words out. This might be his only chance to say how he actually felt instead of bottling up his feelings. But how does one tell their brother that, no he wasn’t happy, that he wanted to be free of his chains and go out and see the world but couldn’t do so since he didn’t want to disappoint his brother.   
His older brother noticed Prompto’s hesitation and sighed.

“I can tell by your hesitation that you’re not happy.” 

Hanging his head in shame, Prompto’s eyes stared to tear up and trail the patterns of the floor so his brother wouldn’t see his disgraceful display. He couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes in fear of seeing the disappointed look in his eyes.   
   
Finally mentioning his brother name Prompto look up him to telling that he was wrong but Cloud cut him off.  
“Cloud I-”,   
 “Prompto, what if I told you that I could give you the chance to go and have a normal life without the pressure of the Empire?” 

Prompto froze to his spot. His older brother Cloud had just told him that he could free him from his chains. But was it true? Or was Cloud just pulling his leg? After all Cloud had the tendency to mess around with people whenever he was feeling bored. If so, this was too cruel, even for him. On the other hand, Cloud never messed with him. It was always other people: the servants, the guards and sometimes even the counsel. 

Slowly coming out of his trance Prompto swallowed slowly and tried not to sound too hopeful in case it was just a prank.   
“C-can you really do that?” Prompto asked and quickly glanced down to the floor once more.   
At Prompto’s response Cloud’s face softened and smile took over his face, not that Prompto could see it since he was still looking at the floor. An decided to tease his younger brother a bit. 

“Well someone sounds eager~.” 

“S-sorry I shouldn’t have asked!” Cloud chuckled at Prompto. 

“I know what you mean, as for your question, yes I can. All you need to do is say the word and I will pull a few strings. After all, what kind of brother would I be if I let my own flesh and blood be miserable?” 

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cloud was willing to help him - then again he shouldn’t be surprised - ever since they were little Cloud had always been there for him, helping him with his homework, combat training, shifting forms and everything else. 

“However, I do have one condition: to never tell or let anyone find out who you really are or where you came from. However, if this rule were to be broken you will have no choice but to come back to Niflheim without any buts and continue your duties as royalty.” 

While talking Cloud’s focus had drifted to the roses that where next to him and he grabbed one of them and examined it carefully. Cloud paused and looked at Prompto, waiting for his response. 

Before Prompto could answer Cloud continued. 

“So Prompto, do we have a deal?”


	2. urgent matter

 

Chapter 2

~5 Years ~

“Oh, hi there opening~” Prompto said as he finish the last of the demons

“Nice one, Prompto!” “You surely have improve” “you have come a long way kid” Prompto turn and smile brightly at his friends.

It had already been five years since Prompto left Niflheim and met Noctis and later on Ignis and Gladio. And he couldn’t had been any happier. He was finally able things that he couldn’t do before. An, it was all thanks to his older brother. Prompto didn’t know how Cloud did it, but he had kept his promise. All he told him was that the Empire now though Prompto was studying abroad somewhere in Altissia and that Prompto move out whenever he wants to. After that everything pass by so fast Prompto could barely remember. In less than a month, Prompto had already moved most his things out of Niflheim, to a hotel in Lestallum.

Cloud had arranged all the things that Prompto would need on the near future: money, cloths, papers and a few personal items.  Cloud made sure Prompto remember to keep it a low profile and not to draw any attention to himself otherwise the deal was off. Therefore, Prompto now use his second last name, Argentum, instead of Strife. 

During the course of those years, Prompto had met new people and made some friends. Friends whom which he now travels with and goes all over world exploring new places. During those times that Prompto was able to get epic pics of sceneries he had never even dream of seeing. Everything was better than he had imagen. It.. felt as if it were dream, one that he didn’t want to wake up from.

Now Prompto was sitting in the regalia humming happy taking pictures off everything while Ignis drive, Noc slept and Gladio read a book. Looking through the pictures he had taken that day on his new camera that Noctis had given it to him as a present the day they graduated from high school. Prompto blush at the thought of the raven it also didn’t help when he came across a pic of Noctis grinning at him.

Noctis had been one of the first friends he had met and was the one that he had now a crush on. They had met during high school when Prompto had been struggling find his classes and was walking aimlessly throughout the school halls. The raven had just got to school when he found the lost blond looking at his schedule. “Hey, are you lost?”

Startle, Prompto yelps and grab his ear all the while blushing like a tomato “Dude! Don’t ever do that!”

Noctis just laughs at him and repeats himself Noctis had approach him from behind and had been a little too close for Promptos comfort since he wasn’t use to it. So Prompto explains to Noctis that’s his new and doesn’t know where his classes are. Noctis had stay quiet for a while, before asking him if he could see his schedule. Turns out they had a couple of classes together which made Prompto happy since he wouldn’t be alone. Seeing as they still had time left to spear Noctis offer Prompto to give him a tour of the school. At which Promptos heart had skip a beat and accepted. And ever since then both of them had being inseparable.

 Never giving a though of why his heart did that Prompto had just past it as admiration which later turn into something more. It didn’t matter since Noctis was straight and was going to marry his childhood friend in a couple days. An no matter much his heart hurt he would deal with it an support his best bud all the way. Still Prompto had to deal intsy little issue of his origin. He couldn’t tell his friends who he really was especially when he found out that Noctis was the son of Regis current king of Lucis and both Ignis and Gladio. Which unfortunate to him, Lucis and Niflheim didn’t eye to eye from what Cloud had told him. Lucis was the one on the black list of the Empire and that made him feel guilty and unworthy of being there friend.

The sound of Noctis cell phone was heard through the car. Not even opening up his eyes Noctis groan tiredly and answer his phone without even checking who it was.

“Hello?”

Prompto turns his head to look Noctis; whoever it was that was calling Noctis must have said something serious because Noctis was no longer laying back lazily like he was before. He was now sitting straight while holding his phone tightly with right hand; his shoulders had tense up and a frown was place on his face.

“What the hell do you mean by that!? I demand to know what’s going on back home!?” Noctis pretty much growl into the cell making Ignis glance at him and Prompto flinch at the tone of Noctis voice. Noctis notice Promptos reaction and tone down his voice a little. He was furious but he didn’t want to scare the blond.

Prompto swore he was about to shift into his demon in front of his friends, but he keep it under control. Prompto and his brother were two of the few who could control and change back and forth from human to demon at will. All with the right practice of course. Cloud had shown Prompto a few tricks to hide his demon form from other humans. However unlike Cloud Prompto tend to change to his demon every time he was excited, startle or scare and he had to distract himself by either humming or singing. Lucky, was able to keep it under control, him changing into his demon form now was a no go.

 Something must have been wrong back at Insomnia for Noctis to be raging with anger.  The call lasted a couple a minutes longer before Noctis literally throw his phone next to Gladio and glared dagger at the sit in front of him.

“Ignis, turn back we are going back to insomnia”

“Is something the matter?”

“That’s what we are going to find out, Cor said that he would tell us the rest back at the citadel”

With that Ignis made a U turn and headed to Insomnia which didn’t take long since they had just left Hammerhead.

Noctis was the first one to be out of the car as soon as Ignis park the car. Ignis and Gladio where soon right on his heels. Prompto was walking fast behind them feeling a bit out of place being in an unfamiliar place and all. Cor was waiting for them at top of the stairs at the entrance of the mansion.

“your highness, the king is waiting for you at the throne room. He has an urgent matter to discuss with you”

“Or so you said over the phone. Cor tell me what the hell is going on!?” Noctis snap at Cor once more he was tired of waiting and was not in the mood to play guessing games.

“Your Highness you need to calm down, everything will be explain by his Majesty in the throne room” Cor didn’t even blink at the snapping prince and keep his expression blank and made his way to the elevator, press the button. The elevator door open and Cor step aside so Noctis and company could get in.

Once in the elevator the doors closes and they stared going up.

 The ride on the elevator was quick and soon they were in front of double doors that lead to the throne. Noctis was the first to get in, follow by Ignis, Gladio and then Cor. Prompto, decided that this was his stop and didn’t go inside the throne. He would wait outside sitting down on one the expensive couches until his friends came out. But as soon as he had turn his back to the door, the throne door open once more.

“Prompto, where are you going?”

Prompto eyes widen in surprise and turn around to find Noctis looking at him.

“Um, I’m waiting outside?”

“Yeah, no not on my watch let’s go”

“Wait, Noct you can’t be serious! You know I can’t go in there!”

“I’m, now let’s go inside”

“But-”

Not taking no for an answer. Noctis didn’t give Prompto time to protest and grab his hand and drag him inside the room. Making Promptos heart beat 100miles per minute. Once they were inside Cor raise an eyebrow when he was them holding hands. When Prompto saw Cor looking at them, he tries to pull his hand away. Noctis notice this but didn’t let go and gently squish Promptos hand comfort and whisper softly to Prompto.

“Hey, don’t worry everything is going to be okay”

At that Prompto stop trying to pull his hand away and nodded his head shyly at Noctis.

“Okay”

Cor chuckle lightly at the display making Noctis stop looking at Prompto and glared at him. Not that he care it was cute and refreshing to see the grumpy prince care about someone for a change. It’s ashamed they couldn’t be together for political reasons otherwise they would make a cute couple.

Noctis finally stood in front of his father and regrettably had to let go of Prompto. Prompto now stood next to both Ignis and Gladio.

“Well look at you and Prince charmless” Gladio tease Prompto but Ignis smack him on his harm.

“Leave him a alone love”

 “Yeah, what Iggy said ……..Wait you are going out!?”

“shh, the king is about to speak”

Prompto look at Ignis shock well that explain some things.

“Noctis, my son I have call you here today on an urgent matter” the pause before continuing

“It seems that Empire plans to attack our country on the day of your marriage to Lunafreya and prevent the peace treaty from being sign. Therefore I decided for you to marry lady Lunafreya on this very day”

“Father! This is too sudden!”

An in that moment Lunafreya made her presence. She had been standing next to the king all this time how could everyone have missed that?

Prompto blood turn cold, Noctis was not only getting to marry to just any royal daughter he was marring his cousin Luna, the only person that would go and play with him when they were little and was also the one who would listen to his problems when his older brother was busy. As if it wasn’t the Empire was planning to attack and crush his crush and his cousin wedding great, just great.

“Luna! When did you get here?” Noctis ask, but his question went ignore.

“Your Majesty if I may. I know the Empire its playing to attack on our wedding day but isn’t this asking to from Noctis and myself?”

“That it may be but it is necessary to protect citizens and prevent an unnecessary war”

At the kings statement Luna stay quiet for a very long while. The king look at Lunafreya, she seem very trouble almost as if she didn’t want the wedding to happen.

“Lunafreya is there a reason for you to oppose the wedding?”

“I-um I don’t oppose it’s just that your Majesty it just everything is happen to fast, and I believed that instead of preparing a wedding. Lucis should prepare for battle. Im sure Noctis feels the same way” Luna looks at Noctis when she said this and Noctis nodded his head in agreement and gave her a smile, a gesture that she returns it back. At exchange was small but still it broke Promptos heart.

“mmm, you do make a valid point. Very well, instead of preparing for a weeding we well prepare for battle”

Both Noctis and Luna seem content with the outcome. Noctis look back at Prompto but, Prompto didn’t meet his gaze.

Luna soundlessly claps her hands together.

“Thank you, your Majesty, also your Majesty may I ask for your help with something?”

“My help?”

“Yes, you see, I have been looking for a dear cousin of mine since he disappear five years ago. I have ask his older brother about him but he won’t tell me anything only that he is studying somewhere in Altissia. Which he isn’t, I already have looked and he is nowhere to be found”

“oh, lulu I’m sorry” Prompto mumble to himself . Both Ignis and Gladio turn to him with a confuse look: who was Lulu? 

“and you have no clue where he could be?”

“No, well I didn’t until now. One of my guards heard a rumor from some locals they have seen him around in some parts in Lucius”

Prompto Frozen on his spot and enter on full panic mode. He stared to shake horribly making both Ignis and Gladio look at him in concern. _Oh no, please no. Lulu, please don’t do what I think you’re going to do please! I they can’t find out not now, not here in front of Noctis and the others, Please, they will hate me ……….Noctis will hate._ But Promptos silent plead went unheard.

_“_ I see and what would your lost cousin name would be?”

“ Oh, yes my apologies, his name is Prom-”

Prompto shut his eyes tight. This was it everyone was going to find out who he was and where came from, but before Lunafreya finish there was a loud explosion and the wall of the right side of throne room was blown to bits, making everyone in the room take cover.

MTs stared pouring in like bees attracted to honey. An aim there weapons at King Regis. Cor try to get to him but one of the MTs smack behind the head knocking him out cold. As for Noctis and there others they had their hands full getting rid of the other Mts. But it was all futile there were too many MTs .

By the end of it Gladio had a broken arm and leg. Ignis was next to him badly beaten up but refuse leave Gladio’s side while the MTs where pointing their laser guns at them. The others pretty much where in the same situation except for Noctis. Noctis was still trying to get to his but he didn’t get far. And MT had knock out his weapon making him stubble and fall face first to the floor and try to get up once more but another MT had a laser gun point things at his head.

“Noct!”

“Noctis!”

Both Prompto and Luna scream in panic when they saw the raven fall.

Prompto had try get rid of the Mt that had been holding Luna hostage but he fail to see the other two MTs behind him. Now had a laser gun pointed directly on his chest, the commander of Mts finally show himself and took out a scroll.

“King Regis of Lucis, the Empire hears by refuses the peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. As of now declares war on Lucis by killing Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum”

The commander finishes reading the scroll and made a gesture to the Mt that was next to Noctis “Kill him”. The Mt gets in position to kill, Noctis tense up and growls angrily at the Mt. Making the others yell desperately.

 

“NO!”

“Noct!” “Noctis!” “Please don’t do this!”  
 There please went unheard. MT was just about to pull the trigger a lot voice resonated across the room.

“I COMMAND THEE TO CESAES AT ONCES!?”

 The voice belongs to none other than Prompto. Prompto was tired of Empire bullshit, they had gone too far and Prompto wasn’t just going to stand there and let Noctis get kill, his origin be damn.

“Promp, what are you- urg!”

The Commander cut Noctis off by kicking him full force in the stomach. Then walk away from him to Prompto who was still held captive next to Lunafreya and raise an eyebrow at him.

“Is that so? And who are Thee to command yours truly?” The commander mock Prompto. Prompto push with all his might the Mts and pull out a neckless that had the Niflheim heritage Crest Fenrir. The hat belong only to those of the royal Blood of Nilfhem.

“Im, someone you shouldn’t have never mess with. My Name if Prompto Argentum Strife! Second heir to the throne of Niflheim!” 

 

 

There you have it guys chapter 2. Hope u had enjoy it :)


	3. chapter 3:Goodbye

Chapter 3

The commander’s face turns white the moment he sees the royal crest and immediately kneels and bows his head before Prompto.  
“M-my lord, y-you’re alive!” The commander tries to sound calm but fails. His palms were sweaty and he was trembling all over. He had not only disrespect one of his superiors but the second heir to the throne of Niflheim. His career would be over and he will be demoted for sure, that is if General Strife doesn’t kill him first. At the thought of the general the commander got goosebumps. Maybe if he begged for forgiveness he might get lucky and be forgiven but when he glances at Prompto once more he pales even more.

Long gone was the weak pathetic boy and in his place stands someone completely different. The air around him now had an aura of arrogance and pride such as someone from royal blood should have. It resembles almost that of the General .It was terrifying.

The MTs had lowered their guns the moment the commander had kneeled down but they hadn’t moved from their position and stayed put, waiting for their next order.  
Luna had been in shock only for a few seconds before she hesitantly grabs Prompto’s shoulder.  
“Prompto, is it really you?” Luna asks

Prompto, who had been giving the commander an icy glare, turns to Luna and his face softens.  
“It’s been a while huh, Lulu?” Prompto asks Luna softly making Luna gasps in surprise and covers her mouth with her right hand and her eyes start to tear up. Prompto chuckles softly at her and opens his arms widely. “Can my lady forgive this selfish cousin of hers and give him a hug?”

Without saying a word Luna speed walks towards Prompto and hugs him for all his worth. “You selfish, ignorant fool, how could you do this to me? Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” Prompto didn’t say anything just let the girl sob on his chest and spill everything she been holding in for the last five years. 

“I’m sorry”, Prompto apologies and tries to back away so he can look at his cousin’s face, but Luna wasn’t having none of that and hugged him even tighter. 

“Five years Prompto. For five years I was looking for you and I couldn’t find you anywhere. I-I was starting to think you were dead!” 

“I’m so sorry Lulu, I really am, I’m- "  
“Ack! W-what? Why?” 

Prompto’s reunion with her cousin was cut short, for his attention was soon grabbed by sound of someone being hurt. Luna, who had been leaning her head on Promptos shoulder, gasps in surprise at what she saw and stared shaking, making her nails claw Prompto’s chest. Thinking the worst, Prompto turns around but not before praying Luna off of him but still keeping her close in case someone tried something funny. 

When Prompto finally turns around he really wished he hadn’t. Right there where the commander had once been standing now stood the Empires Chancellor: Ardyn Izunia. He was standing over the commander’s corpse and kneeling enough to whisper something into his ear before letting the corpse fall on the pool of blood. “Out of all the places you could have been It just had to be Lucis. Ah, and all the trouble your dear brother went through to keep his promise. Such a shame, isn’t it, Prince Prompto?” 

Being addressed by his rank status made Prompto flinch. None the less, he stood his ground but still didn’t say anything. The cat was out of the bag. There was no turning back now. 

“Prince? Prompto, what’s he talking about?” Noctis questioned Prompto while sitting down on the floor once the MTs had lowered their weapons and it seemed safe enough for him to do so without getting hurt. Noctis was confused. He didn’t understand what was happening or why the Chancellor was even there . And what was this about Prompto being a Prince? And since when had Luna had a cousin? If so, why hadn’t she told him about him? Did anyone else know about them being cousins? Noctis turned to look at his caretakers only to find out they were just as confused as he was. Then he turned towards his father who seemed to be far too calm for the situation that they were in. 

“Prompto, what the hell is he talking about?!” Asked Gladio who by now was sitting down indian style on the floor with Ignis supporting him? so he wouldn’t injure himself any further than he had already had. Gladio was pissed off that he had been taken down by a couple of MTs and had been unable to do anything when he saw his friends and lover being hurt.   
Ignis got his attention by grabbing his shoulder lightly and trying to calm him down. “Yelling isn’t going to help make anything any better, however I would also like to know what’s going on.” The last part was directed at Prompto.

“G—guys, I-”, 

When questioned by his friends, Prompto tensed up making his cousin worry. Swallowing dryly, Prompto tried to say something but he couldn’t get the words out so he stayed silent. What could he say anyway? Tell them the truth? And risk to lose everything and get himself killed even though he meant no harm to Insomnia and its people? 

“Oh my, so you didn’t tell them?”

Prompto let out a deep breath and looked at his friends right in the eye. It was over now, might as well get this over with. “No, I didn’t. I-“, Prompto let out a sigh and continued: ”They were never meant to find out, those where the rules.”

“Rules? Prompt, what rules?” Noctis questioned Prompto once more but Prompto didn’t answer. He just stood quietly next to Lunafreya. 

Ardyn let out a laugh and looked at Noctis in the eye. “You see Prince Noctis, your dear friend here is from royal blood. But not just any royal blood" Ardyn chuckle before he continue" oh no, where as your lovely fiancée was born part of the empire in Tenebrae, dear Prompto here…” Ardyn paused and looked at Prompto with a smirk, then looked back at Noctis before he continued. “-Was born in the capital of the empire and is the second son of the latest king of Niflheim.”

Noctis’ eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Prompto had been a Nifl all this time? Did that mean that Prompto only befriended him so he could get information? out of him? And all that time they spend together meant nothing? No that couldn’t be it. Prompto had never once asked him anything about his personal life. In fact, the only things Prompto knew were the things Ignis, Gladio and himself had told him. And he had had plenty of times to kill them while they were sleeping but he hadn’t. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Enough. Chancellor, what are your affairs here in Lucis?!

Prompto now was beyond pissed. How dare the chancellor smirk at him and tell the others about his personal life? He all but yells at Ardyn, the center of his pupils staring to glow red. Prompto had been trying to hold on from transforming into his daemon side during all this time. He didn’t know how he had held it up until now but he wasn’t going to able to hold it at bay much longer. And the fact that the chancellor was pissing him off wasn’t helping.

“My, my, my, such temper~.” 

That only made Prompto glare at Ardyn, his eyes turning redder by the minute. “Answer the question chancellor.”

“You’re no fun. Very well, my prince”, Ardyn bowed mockingly at Prompto. “Under the order of the first heir of Niflheim, I’m here to declare war Against the Lucian Empire by killing the son of King Regis: Prince Noctis.”

“Brother sent you?” Now Prompto was confused, his eyes turning back to blue. From what he knew, Cloud had wanted to prevent war at all cost. There was no way his brother would do anything like this without a reason. Having been in the army for a while now Cloud had a knack for military strategy and knew when was best to attack, or retreat. And attacking Lucis didn’t seem like something his brother would do.

“You’re lying! There is no way brother would do that!”  
Ardyn shrug his shoulders and sighed. “If you don’t believe me why don’t we call him, Mmm? Followed by him pulling his cell phone and making the call. 

“Strife here, speak.”

“Yes, hello general, just calling to let you know that someone wants to talk to you~.” 

Ardyn, I’m very busy at the moment, tell them to call another time.”

“Oh but general, it’s someone very close to you~.”

The person on the other end of the line was quiet for a couple of seconds before he spoke.  
“…Pass him the phone. ” Ardyn walked towards Prompto and held out his phone to him. “It’s for you.” Prompto took a deep breath and took the phone. “Hello, brother?” 

“God dammit, I knew it. Out of the all places, Prompto, it had to be Lucis.” Prompto flinched at his brother’s tone but he was determined to find out the truth.

“Brother, is it true that you send the Military to declare war with Lucis??”

“Yes, I did.”

“But why?! You said you didn-“

“I had no choice in the matter Prompto! It was either that or using you as a tool by marrying you off to some old hag or geezer from another country to make connections, but since you left before that happened the empire didn’t take it well.” Cloud paused for a moment, giving Prompto time to process the information he had just given him before continuing.

“I have tried everything in my power to prevent any bloodshed. If I hadn’t done what I did I would have been declared a traitor and be sentenced to death. As for you Prompto, you would have been killed on the spot.” 

Prompto felt the hairs at the back off his neck stand up at the thought of being married off. Now he understood why his brother had attacked Lucis. It was a direct order from the empire, one that couldn’t be refused. Otherwise your country would consider you as a traitor. 

“I see.”

“Now, you’re to return back to Niflheim.”

“But-!”

“No buts Prompto, you know the deal.”

Prompto held the cell phone tightly and felt his eyes star to water: he didn’t want to go back to Niflheim. Back to the prison he had been born in, back to always being alone and having to follow orders like a little puppet. But he knew better. Now that the truth was out he had nowhere left to go and even if he did manage to escape he would be chased down and tortured or worse killed. 

As for his friends, Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked at Ignis, Gladio and …Noctis. Their home was attacked and they were hurt in the process by the soldiers of Niflheim’s Empire, the empire he had been born in. Would they even want to be his friends after all of this? Who was he kidding? Now that they knew who he was they would most likely hate his guts and would love to see him dead, especially Noctis. 

And that was enough for Prompto’s already broken heart to be shattered into tiny little pieces. Prompto closes his eyes and lets a tear fall down his cheek. When he opens them, they are no longer beautiful azure blue color but blood red.   
With a heavy heart Prompto accepted his fate and took a deep breath. He knew he couldn’t stop the war, at least not by himself, but maybe he could ask Cloud to delay it enough so that the peace treaty could be made?

“Fine, but can you try to delay the war, at least after Luna’s wedding?” 

Prompto could hear sighing on the other end of the line and he sweat drop “Kid, are you trying to get us killed or something?” 

“Um, no but it could help prevent the war.”

“……”

Cloud was quiet, so quiet that Prompto was staring to get nervous. 

“I will see what I can do, but just to let you know this is the last favor I’m going do for you.”

“Understood" 

“Good, now put Ardyn back on.”Prompto let go of Luna and shoved the cell phone to Ardyn’s chest, all the while glaring at him. “Brother wants to talk to you”, he said while walking past him. Ardyn was amused by the other’s behavior but didn’t say anything and took the cell phone. 

“Yes, General?” 

“Chancellor, retreat the MT troops, this never happened. Lucis wins this time.”

“I see. And if the Empire asks?”

“Tell them Lucis got the upper hand and killed the commander in charge of the MTs unit. I’m sure you killed him already.” 

Ardyn chuckled at the other’s response. For someone so young the elder heir knew how to come up with strategies to mess with the Empire’s plans. The boy was clever as he was devious, especially after that accident a couple years back. Then again, maybe he had spent way too much time with Ardyn. Just the thought made Ardyn laugh. Oh this was going to be fun~.

“As you wish General.” Hanging up Ardyn followed after Prompto at a slower pace.

“May I say my goodbyes?” Ardyn’s expression softens at Prompto’s words. Ardyn knew, that even when the other still had his back to him, that Prompto was shattering inside. After all, he was leaving everything he cared about behind: friends, family ………love. And Ardyn was no stranger to it. He had once had it all, only to have them ripped away from him. 

“You may”, he consented and stared walking little faster, now it was Ardyn’s turn to walk by Prompto.

Luna desperately tried to reach out to him but he was too far away and the MTs at her side prevented her from going any forward. She didn’t want to lose her cousin after finally founding him after all these years. She called out to Prompto: 

“Prompto, where you going? Please, talk to me.” 

At the sound of his cousin’s voice Prompto stopped walking completely but didn’t turn to look at her.

“I’m going back to Niflheim.” 

“What? Why? You don’t have to go! You can stay here and-”

Shaking his head Prompto cut her off. Prompto started to play with his neckless that had his family chest on it with his right hand.“It not safe…well for me at least, or do you actually believe I can stay here without getting killed?” 

Luna was speechless. She knows her cousin was right. He wasn’t safe here in Lucis. If he stayed he would be treated like a criminal and would be sentenced to death for the simple fact that he was from Niflheim.

“Still, before I’m gone I want to tell my friends, even if they don’t believe me, thank you. Tell them thank you for letting this disgusting daemon Nifl be their friend. And letting me feel like I was part of their family, haha”, Prompto laughs dryly and swallows the lump in his throat. His face feels hot for some reason but he still continues.  
“So without any farther a due…” he finally turns around making everyone gasp. Prompto was crying and his eyes had turned red once again and this time everyone was able to see them. A Daemon that was able to cry or feel any human emotion was unheard of for all but those in the Empire. 

Prompto’s bleary gaze turned to Ignis and Gladiolus and smiled through his tears. “Iggy, Gladio, thank you for everything.” 

Gladio didn’t know what to say or do. He felt angry and ashamed at the same time. Angry because the other had hid his identity from them, and ashamed because while they had been traveling he had said some nasty shit about the Nilfs. Ignis on the other hand was wiping tears that had managed to fall down his cheeks and didn’t say anything. He had known since the beginning that Prompto seemed a little off but never took him as a daemon. Needless to say, he had grown fond of the boy and sometimes considers him his own child. And he wasn’t the only one: anyone that messed with the blond would face not only his wrath but Gladio’s as well. Now both of them watched as Prompto looked from Noctis to Lady Luna and smile sadly through the tears that fell down his eyes.

“Prince Noctis, Lady Lunafreya, congratulations on your wedding and goodbye.” As soon the words left Promptos lips, darkness came below the MTs making them disappear one by one. Prompto and the chancellor had also had darkness below them but unlike the MTs it was consuming them a bit slower. 

“Prompto!”

The moment Noctis and Luna saw the shadows consuming Prompto they tried to get to him. With the MTs gone Noctis wrap to Prompto and reach out to him, only to have his hand phase through as the shadows swallowed him and just like that, Prince Prompto Argentum Strife, second heir to the throne of Niflheim, was gone. 

 

And that's chapter 3 for tou guy's. Sorry it took so long, but hey it finally here! -cheers- Also, someone was nice it enough to help with the grammar and stuff. so now the chapters wont be that sucky and you can enjoy it a little more. XD So, hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4: Lucis and Niflheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys its been a while since last update and im really sorry it took so long because I had been busy, but any who here is chapter 4 and 2 more characters will be introduce. Without farther a due please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Lucis and Niflheim   
-Lucis-  
"Argh!" Noctis yelled as he threw the glass vase against the wall breaking it into tiny little pieces making its contents fall to the ground. He was by himself in his room at the moment and had dismissed both Ignis and Gladio earlier that day. Ignis had tried to calm him down but Gladio had stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and shaking his head and telling him to let Noctis cool down. Ignis had hesitated a bit and turned to look at Noctis before sighing and following Gladio out of the prince’s room. Good thing too, because Noctis didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, not even Luna.

"Dammit!" Noctis curses as he drops himself onto his bed. The latest events had taken a toll on him but what pushed him over the edge was not finding out Prompto was from the Empire, a Prince for that matter, hell he wasn't even bothered by the fact that Prompto was a daemon. No.... what had set him off was seeing Prompto crying as the shadows swallowed him and Noctis hadn’t been able to do anything about.

It had been exhausting day, making him tired both mentally and physically. Not to mention he was extremely worried for Prompto. The chancellor had mentioned some sort of deal that Prompto had made with his older brother? One that none of them had known he had up until now, forcing Prompto into going back home to the empire. Just the thought of it made Noctis clench his hands into fists and narrow his eyes. 

Letting out a deep breath Noctis turns to his side and sighs. He would think how to deal with the matter at hand later for now he would let it be. Noctis put his hand in one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a small key chain of a yellow chocobo. 

Prompto had bought it at Wiz place when Wiz himself had called to tell them that the chocobo egg they rescued a while back had finally hatched. The key chain had come as a pair of two and Prompto had given the other one to Noctis while keeping the other side of the pair himself. Whereas Noctis had a yellow chocobo, Prompto’s was a black one. Noctis remembered how Prompto’s face had lit up when he had accepted the tiny gift and attached it on his cell phone. Noctis remembered seeing Prompto’s cheeks dust in a pink blush making some of his freckles disappear. Smiling fondly at the memory, Noctis brought the key chain to his chest and held it close to his heart and closed his eyes as sleep took over.  
………….Several weeks later 

Ignis knocked on to the prince’s bedroom door, yet, the said Prince didn’t answer the door. In the last couple of weeks Noctis’ rage had seemed to calm down only to be replaced by what one would call moping. The prince’s appetite seemed to have gone away along with Prompto too. Ever since the blonde boy had left Noctis had started eating less and less. Even when Ignis prepared his favorite dish, Noctis would only take a few bites before leaving the rest of the dish and retreat to his room and continue his solitude. 

Not that Ignis could blame him. I would probably do almost the same thing if Gladio would suddenly leave me without any signs of coming back. Ignis shuttered at that thought and quickly pushed it away to the back of his mind. Noctis had lost someone dear to him. And whereas he had never said it out loud his actions spoke louder. Ignis had seen how both boys seemed to interact with one another and it was obvious to almost anyone that both of them cared deeply about each other.

Noctis’ state was staring to worry his Majesty and he had asked both Ignis and Gladiolus to keep a close eye on him . Lady Lunafreya had also noticed Noctis’ current state and had tried to talk to him but Noctis wouldn’t listen to what she had to say and would avoid her most of the time. It didn’t surprise Ignis when he found out that the wedding was called off. 

Pitching his nose in frustration, Ignis was about to knock again when suddenly he heard and amused voice behind him.  
“You do know that it’s going to be almost impossible to get little Noct out of his room when he is throwing a tantrum, right?”

Annoyed by the voice Ignis turns around and was about to give this person a piece of his mind - because who the hell did they think they were talking to? He and Gladio had practically raised Noctis themselves - only for his resort to die out as soon as his eyes landed on the person in front of him.  
“Master Fair? Is that you?”

Before Ignis stands none other than Zackary Fair in all his glory wearing a simple blue hoody and a pair of black jeans. Zachary Fair was the son of one of the most powerful families in the country but it was not known as Lucius was and yet still held the same power, as if that wasn’t enough he also happened to be Noctis’ long distant cousin.  
“In the flesh! It’s been a while Igster, how have you been? Still looking beautiful as ever I see~.” At finally being recognized, Zackary grins showing off his pearly white teeth and bows just for the hell of it.

Ignis’ left eye starts to twitch. If he didn’t have a head ache before he did now. Master Zachary wasn’t always the most pleasant to talk to when he showed… what was the word? Affection, towards others and tended to flirt to with almost everyone and anything. Which was something Ignis didn’t feel like putting up with at the moment. He was in a committed relationship and even if he wasn’t, Zachary was not his type. 

“I have been fine Master Fair, but with all due respect, what brings you to Lucis?” Ignis got straight to the point. Zachary Fair had no business in Lucis as far as he knew. If anything, he should be back in Gongaga taking over his the job in place of his father. “Cold as ever I see. You could at least drop the “master” and call me Zack instead”, Zack said bitterly. This makes Ignis raise an eyebrow, well now this was strange. Since when did Zachary hate being called master? Usually, the man would gloat at being called master, but Ignis had noticed how Zachary had tensed up and how his eyes narrowed when he had addressed him as Master. I wonder what has caused the change?

Seeing as Ignis didn’t say anything Zack continued talking: “As for what I’m doing here, I heard some rumors about my cousin acting strange and came to check up on him. And seeing as you are one of his care takers, would you mind telling me what’s going on with him?” Zack said all this calmly yet firmly leaving no room for argument. 

Sighing Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose and told Zachary everything that had happen. When he was done Zachary looked thoughtful. 

“So, basically the reason Noct is acting strange is because he is heartbroken?” Zachary asks and Ignis nods his head.  
“I see. Ignis, do you mind if I speak to my cousin for a bit?” 

Ignis was left speechless as his eyes widen slightly. Zachary Fair, proud and prideful man was known for not asking permission or being polite to anyone, especially someone that was below his status. Now here he was asking Ignis if he would let him speak with Noctis. Something must definitely have happened to Zachary for this sudden change. That, or the guy had finally started to mature and stopped acting like a selfish brat.

Moving to the side Ignis watches as Zack moves towards the door and knocks a couple of times.  
“Hey Noct, it’s Zack, open up.” There was no response. Zack knocks again, this time a little louder, still no response. Annoyed at Noctis’ lack of response Zack lets out and deep breath and calls out to him again. “Noct, we can do this the easy way or the hard, your choice.” This time there was a noise on the other side of the door, however Noctis still didn’t open the door. 

Zack looked up to the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair irritated. “Hard way it is then.” Zack took something out of his blue hoody’s pocket and stared pick locking the door. Ignis tried to have a better look but Zack didn’t give him the chance for he had already opened the door and went inside Noctis’ room. And sooner rather than later Ignis could hear Noctis’ angry protests.  
“What the hell?! How did you get in!? And what fuck are you doing!? Let me go!”

“Nope, not gonna happen.”   
“You can’t just come in and do whatever you want!”  
“I can and I believe I just did short stack.”  
“That is it! I’m going to kill you!”  
“Hah! I would love to see you try!”

Ignis listened to the royals and he felt his headache staring up again and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

\-----Meanwhile in Niflheim -----  
“So you ready for this?” 

“I’m not going lie, I don’t feel like I can do this.”

“Well you better because once you’re in there, you’re on.”

Prompto didn’t reply. Fortunately for him his retainer for the day didn’t say anything else. 

After returning back to Niflheim, Prompto had been summoned by the empire’s counsel immediately. Cloud had already been there and it seemed he had been talking with the counsel if the sour look on their faces and Cloud’s shit eating grin were anything to go by. Upon his arrival, the counsel had questioned about his whereabouts. Seeing as he was supposed to be studying in Altissia, not in enemy territory, to which Prompto simply replied that the institute that he had being going to in Altissia had been on an excursion which just happens to be in Insomnia, the capital of Lucis. And during said excursion he had been separated from the group and gotten himself lost. 

The counsel didn’t look convinced thought and was about to question him further but Cloud cut in telling the counsel that there were more important matters than Prompto’s whereabouts. And that was the end of that. Prompto had been dismissed while Cloud had stayed behind and talked to the counsel. After that, Prompto was escorted to his room by a guy that was to be his temporary retainer until they could find someone else. 

The retainer had introduced himself as Tidus Blaze and turned out to be one of the three of Cloud’s personal bodyguards. Which was something Prompto didn’t believe at first, Tidus looked way too young and dare he say careless to be a bodyguard much less a retainer. Then again, Ignis and Gladio had not been really that old either.

So now Prompto had been stuck with Tidus for the last couple of weeks. Not that he minded Tidus, he wasn’t that bad. If anything, the guy was a chatter box and smiled a lot, much like Prompto himself had when he had been back in Lucis. However, it did surprise him how someone with a so easy going and cheerful attitude could work for the Empire. Last time Prompto had been in Niflheim the bodyguards and retainers alike had either been emotionless looking or had a scary face. How did Cloud ever put up with all of it Prompto didn’t know.

Prompto took a deep breath and then counted to ten to calm himself. Prompto was standing outside his brother’s study to talk to him in person and he was nervous. During the last few weeks he hadn’t been able to talk to him properly due to Prompto trying to catch up to his royal lessons that he abandoned while in Lucis and on top of that Cloud had been super busy. It wasn’t until Tidus had somehow gotten rid of his tutor and told him to follow him that he found himself there.  
“Umm, T? Where are we going?”  
“To talk to your older bro, duh.” 

Tidus’ response had left him bewildered. And long story short, Prompto, at the moment, was standing outside his brother’s study having a mental break down, which was something that Tidus noticed and gave him a big smile.“Hey don’t worry about it. Your bro might be a malicious general to those that oppose him but he would never hurt his family.”

The statement calms Prompto a little bit until Tidus continues.“Welllll, that’s at least if you don’t betray him, if you do you will be dead whether you are family or not and believe me it would not be pretty, haha”, Tidus laughs. 

And that made Prompto’s anxiety return tenfold. And that’s when Tidus realized what he had said and his eyes widened comically and hewas about to take it back when he saw the look on Prompto’s face. Tidus tries to tell him something funny so Prompto would forget at least? a little about what he said but he fails miserably and decides to give up.  
“Look, never mind what I said, just… just act normally. Talk to him and tell him what you want and if he doesn’t like it.Do what I taught you and hope for the best, ‘kay? Now, ready or not let’s go in.”

Before Prompto could recover from his shock Tidus knocks on the door which is? followed by a “come in” and Tidus opening the door. 

“Now what did you do?” Cloud asks without looking up from the documents he was reading.“What, I didn’t do anything!” Tidus protested, which caused Cloud to look at him with a raised eyebrow making Tidus shrug his shoulders a little. “Well at least not today, anyway I’m not here to talk about me. I’m here because a certain someone wants to see you.”

Having an idea of who it might be Cloud put the documents down on his desk.  
“I’m not going to like what he’s going to say am I?”  
“Nope”, Tidus said and gave Cloud a huge smile.  
“Whatever, send him in.”

Prompto had a bad feeling about this and just as he was about to sneak away Tidus grabs his arm and drags him inside the study.“Prompty, where are you going? It’s your time to shine!” Once Prompto stumbles inside the study Tidus closes the door shut and proceeds to stand behind Prompto to prevent him from running away. Which Prompto notices and sends him a half glare before finally gathering himself together to look at Cloud all the while nervously putting a hand through his hair and giving Cloud a tentative smile.  
“H-hey, Cloud I was wondering if I could-”  
“No.”

“But you don’t even know what I was going to ask!?”

“I can already tell what it is.”  
“  
Cloud, brother, Blood of my blood, you do realize that I can’t stand staying in one place right? I will die of boredom!”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to if a certain someone would have kept their big mouth shut. Besides, you’re not the only one under house arrest. The Counsel didn’t quite believe our ‘little’ white lie and now we are under suspicion of betraying the Empire. Meaning that neither you or I can go anywhere that’s outside the Empire territory.”Cloud’s quick response surprises both Tidus and Prompto. However, Tidus doesn’t say anything and stays silent but Prompto wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“I see, you left me no choice but to do this! Puppy eyes attack!”  
And that’s when Tidus bursts out laughing as if his life depended on it.“HAhahaha DUDE! I- haha I can’t believe you actually did that! hahhaha Ooh my insides, hahahah I’m dying!” Tidus hugs his stomach as if that would help his stomach from hurting from all the laughing. Cloud on the other hand just gives Prompto an are-you-serious -look but otherwise stays quiet. 

The two blonds don’t say anything and the only sound that is heard is Tidus’ laughing silently in the background. A couple of minutes pass by until Tidus laughter calms down and Prompto is still giving Cloud the puppy eyes. But Cloud still doesn’t say anything just continues to look at Prompto with a serious look. It’s making Prompto feel uncomfortable and a little silly. Even Tidus was starting to feel uncomfortable and decided it was time to break the ice.  
“Well this is awkward.”

Seeing as Cloud wasn’t going to give into the puppy eyes, Prompto decides to give up.“This is not working isn’t it?”  
“Not one bit, but nice try.”  
“Shit!”  
“Prompto, language.”

“It’s English and fuck you dude”, Prompto hisses and makes his way to the door. Tidus moves immediately to the side so he can pass. Prompto grabs the door knob when he hears Cloud sigh and stops on his tracks.

“I will think about it, if you promise to stop skipping your royal lessons"

“Thanks, Cloud, I will TRY”, Prompto says and smiles a little before getting out of the study and heading towards his room. 

Tidus was about to follow Prompto when Cloud stops him. Even outside the study Prompto could still hear a bit of their conversation.  
“So, instead of teaching my brother self-defense you’re wasting time teaching him unnecessary things?” Cloud stated calmly yet the look on his eyes told another story.  
“I, um, wouldn’t really call it unnecessary, I-”,  
And that was all Prompto was able to hear before there was a loud yelp coming out from the study which made him start walking faster to his room. 

Once in his room Prompto changes his clothes since his next lesson was about to start. He pulls out his cell phone to check the time and spots his little black chocobo key chain and smiles sadly at it. There was never a day that he didn’t miss Noctis. I miss him so much, I-I wish I would have confessed to him while I still had the chance, now I will never have the chance. No matter how short his time with Noctis had been, Prompto will cherish it for the rest of his life. Prompto brings the key chain to his lips kissing it lightly before putting it back to his pocket. 

Now was not the time for regrets, the past is in the past no matter how much it hurt Prompto. If he wanted to live through this he needed to move forward. He just hopes he makes it in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter 4 if any of you got questions about the characters you can follow me on Tumblr by the name of neonangel00.


	5. Notice

sorry, guys this is not a chapter. I just want to apologizes for not updating in a while. Also this story is going to be on hiatus for a while. I need to brainstorm and gather notes to see where this story might go. I do plan to finish it but it might take awhile. With any luck I might be updating by the end of the month. Thank you and once again im very sorry.


End file.
